Santana Lopez
by Quinntanabiitch
Summary: One shot. The first part of this is about Santana mostly. A happy fic about a glee girls sleepover and the friendships in Santana's life. Oh yeah and Quinn and Santana have their first kiss, thanks to Puck.


AN: so I just wrote this because I was on a sick day. Sorry for any and all Mistakes. The first part of the story is mostly just establishing Santana's friendships, but of course it's a quinntana story.

Ps for anyone who follows my other stories, I'm story I haven't been adding to those. I'm really bad at completing stories, but hey, if anyone wants to finish or add to any if my fics, feel free. Actually that would be really cool, someone should do that. PM me if you do so I can read it.

thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Santana Lopez

As if I actually wanted to come to this lame glee club girls sleepover. Not that I'd be doing anything else, but I definitely didn't want to be doing this. My best friends hadn't even shown up. Brittany was off with her girlfriend from Carmel high, and Quinn was just a no show. So her i was with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kitty (she's a freshman, and not part of glee club yet but she's Quinn's cousin so she was invited), Marley (another freshman, Kitty's best friend) and Kurt, who I guess was an honorary girl.

To be completely honest, I don't hate it that much. I've gotten pretty close with Rachel and Kurt in a weird family type way. They still annoy the hell out of me, but what can I say, I love them.

We were all getting settled in to watch a movie, and Kitty had brought the choices.

"Ok guys!" she got our attention. "I brought Finding Nemo because that's all that Britt would agree to, but she's not here. So our choices are Prometheus, The Lucky One, or Crazy Stupid Love."

Rachel stood up and grabbed the DVDs, inspecting them. "I want to have a laid back night, so not Prometheus." She took out that DVD and handed the two left back to Kitty.

"Ok, final two, whats the vote?" Kitty asked.

"I want something that's funny as well as romantic, so I vote Crazy Stupid Love." Kurt said and a mumble of agreement came from throughout the room.

I honestly didn't care what we watched, I'd just be sitting in my blanket texting Puck. Then again, Crazy Stupid Love is one of my favorite movies, so I might watch a little.

Getting comfortable I pulled out my phone. When I clicked it on, I saw I had two texts, one from my forgotten conversation with Puck and one from Quinn. I opened Puck's first because I felt bad for not replying.

Puck: HAHA. So my lesbro, how's the glee girls night going? QUINN THERE?!

I rolled my eyes. Puck was my best friend, and not in the normal guy girl best friend way. He was like a girl friend, always caring and sensitive with me where he is with no one else. At the same time he's not like a protective brother because I can tell him all the details of my dating life and he high fives me. It's kind if the best of both worlds between a bromance, siblings, and girlfriends. He was the first person I told I was gay, and he's always trying too hook me and Quinn up. I can't blame him we're both super hot.

Santana: Shut up Puckerman. no she's not here. We're watching a movie. How's glee boys night HAHA

Puck: hey don't laugh at the bro night

Santana: I'm just saying, it's pretty gay.

Puck: you should talk. Hey if Kurt's with the girls, why aren't you over here with us?

Santana: 'cause I have no interest in hearing you creatures talk about my godly rack.

Puck: ...

Puck: Ok that's word for word, how did you know we were talking about that?

I laughed, this was the type of conversation I'd show Quinn. She'd always crack up at me a Pucks banter and then gush about how she wishes she had a guy friend she was that close to.

Thinking about that reminded me that I had forgotten to read Quinn's text. I exited my conversation with Puck and opened Quinn's.

Quinn: Hey can I got caught up at home, long story short my mom's gone and I can't make it tonight.

Santana: sorry it took me so long to reply, wait why can't you come?

I waited with my phone open for a good 5 minutes before locking it and turning my attention to the movie. It was the scene where Robby or bobby or something was awkwardly telling Jessica that he yanked it to her picture. Ew.

My phone buzzed as it received a text from Quinn.

Quinn: No mom, no car. I live like 10 miles away from Rachel, I'm not about to walk.

Santana: I'll pick you up. See you soon babe.

I always said things like this to Quinn, she was my best friend, even if I'd only known her for 3 years, and only been real friends with her this year, we already had that super flirty best friend relationship that a lot of girls have. It's not even a gay thing.

"Hey guys, Quinn's caught up, I'm going to go pick her up," I said as I stood up and grabbed my keys.

Kitty stood up, "I'll come!" She smiled at me. She was so adorable, like a little sister. Ever since I had met her a couple months back at Quinn's house we had actually become pretty close. She didn't look at me as a way to climb the social ladder like most freshman do, but she honestly looked up to me, I could tell. And I loved her like a sister anyway so it all worked out.

"All right then, lets go," we waved bye to everyone and got into my Car.

As I started driving I realized that I'd be passing Sams house, where all the guys are.

"Hey will you text Puck for me and ask him if the boys need anything? Well be passing their house and a store and we don't want out men going hungry."

Kitty laughed and grabbed my phone, "You're so much more caring than you let on, you know that?"

"But I can still cut a bitch, so it's ok," i smirked. "Now hurry up before we pass the store."

"Allright, it's sent."

"Thanks kitten."

We approached the store and I pulled in, knowing even if puck hasn't replied, he'd definitely want something.

"Has he replied?" I asked, grabbing my phone.

"Oh sorry i was texting Ryder."

"All good," I opened the text that he had sent, "looks like the want beer and Cheetos."

"We'll we can't get them beer," kitty laughed.

"Why not? I'll just use my fake ID. Although you look really young so would it be rude if I asked you to wait in the car, because it would be kind if a giveaway..." I felt bad asking but it was really best.

"Yes it is rude," she smiled. " but I'll wait. Just hurry. Oh and get me a Snapple!" She yelled to me as I got out of the car.

I was back in less than 5 minutes with the three items. I handed Kitty her snapple. She thanked me and handed me my phone that I'd apparently forgotten in the car.

"Oh, Quinn texted you by the way," she smirked.

"Snooping on my phone I see," I opened my phone to see what she'd said.

"Sorry BABE."

My face turned bright red. "Shut up!" I squealed at her and swatted her shoulder.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were a thing?"

"Because we're not, we're best friends," I opened my conversation with Quinn and gasped in horror as I read it.

Quinn: You really don't have to San.

Santana (actually kitty my phone): no really sweet cheeks, anything for you. Free of charge.

Quinn: well ok... What do you mean free of charge, do you ever charge me?

Santana (kitty): oh you've racked up quite the bill.

Quinn: ... Like gas money?

Santana (kitty): you don't need to pay me in money ;) ;) ;)

My face was red, but with a tinge if anger this time. I turned to kitty who was trying to hide her laughter.

"This is SO inappropriate," I glared at her. "Now I have to call her and make sure she doesn't think I'm creepy."

I rung Quinn's number and blutoothed it to my car so I could drive. The downside was that kitty could hear the entire conversation.

"Hey Hun, I'm ready are you almost here?" Quinn answered. I looked at kitty an sure enough she was snickering at the pet name.

Before I could reply, kitty jumped in, "hey sexy lady!" She yelled.

"Kitty I know that's you, and I know you were texting me on Santana's phone. By the way, so creepy you talked to your cousin like that."

I laughed, Quinn was always a step ahead. That's my best friend for you.

"Damn, well it was worth a try." Kitty sighed and retired back to her phone.

"Hey Quinn, I was actually calling to make sure you knew that want me. I was in the store getting supplies for the boys, I'm almost to your house."

"Ok well I'm gonna step out now, see you soon."

"Actually I see you now," I hung up as I saw Quinn exiting her house and walking toward the car.

"Kitty, get in the back," I pointed to the back seat.

"Seriously?" She quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah move it," she rolled her eyes at me and climbed into the back. I slapped her ass as she moved.

Just then, Quinn opened the door. "Hey, no assaulting my baby cousin."

"Oh please, she deserves it," I smiled and hugged Quinn as she got in.

"So we just have to stop at Sam's really quickly and then we can go to Rachel's."

"Sounds good, lets go!"

We arrived at Sam's house and we decided to all go in and say a quick hello. We knocked on the door and a slightly drunk, but still walking Noah Puckerman answered the door.

"WHO ORDERED THE CHICKS?!" He called back into the room of guys, including Sam, Fin, Ryder, Jake, Artie, and Mike.

"Shut up Puck. Last time I do anything nice for you."

"San, I'm kidding!" He pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear. "I see you have Quinn. That should be interesting."

I stepped back from the hug and lightly slapped his head. He smirked at me as Quinn, Kitty and I let ourselves in.

"Beer!" I called and dropped the two 24 packs on the counter. The swarm of boys was quick and now that they were up, they stayed up to talk to us a little.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Artie asked as he sipped on his beer.

I sat down on Pucks lap, as there were no open couch seats. "So far just watching a movie."

"Why didn't we have a group sleepover?" Mike asked.

"Why didn't we just have a party?" Sam yelled, obviously a little drunker than everyone else.

"Who knows, but it's too late and were having a girls night. You guys aren't allowed to ruin that!" Kitty said from Ryder's side on the far wall.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Quinn looking slightly uncomfortable standing near the entry way.

I guess I hadn't thought that it would be weird because we were all close, but with me with puck and kitty with Ryder, it probably made Quinn feel uncomfortable.

I motioned for her to come over to me. She cocked her head in confusion, but then came over.

When he got closer I grabbed her hands and pulled her to sit on my lap. Puck grunted, but he was strong enough to hold our weight. I think.

"What's this about?" she said with a laugh as she put her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my head.

"Nothing, just thought you'd like to sit," I smiled at her.

She pushed her head back to look at me and smiled back.

At that moment I saw something. Something Id never seen in my best friend before. Yes, when I looked at her I always saw beauty and friendship, but there was something indescribable that took my breath away in that second.

Our moment was broken when fin let out a belch from the other side if the couch.

"Ew, ok we better go girls," I announced, lifting Quinn off me, but keeping my hand in her waist. I looked to where I last saw Kitty, where she was now sucking face with Ryder.

"Come on Kitty, that is not something your cousin wants to see," Quinn laughed as Ryder and Kitty separated.

"See you guys later," I said to puck and started to lead Quinn away. Before we could get more than a couple steps, puck grabbed my arm.

"Hey do you guys want to Skype me and Sammy boy later tonight?" He asked me and Quinn.

I looked at Quinn, who nodded.

"Sure, I'll make sure Rachel gives me and Quinn the study to sleep in so we'll have a computer."

"Sounds good. Lets say 30 minutes?"

"Ok, see you!"

Xoxoxoxox

Back at Rachel's, they were about halfway though the move. It had taken us about 10 minutes to get back, so we had 20 minutes before our Skype date.

I went over to Rachel to ask her about the study.

"Hey Rach is it ok if me and Q sleep in the study, and maybe Skype Sam and puck in a couple minutes?"

She didn't look up from the movie, "yeah sure Santana, just don't do anything you don't want my dads to see because they monitor the computer activity."

I laughed, "will do Rach."

I sat in the floor with Quinn for 15 minutes watching the movie and leaning on her. When I realized we didn't have much time I quietly grabbed her and we made our way up to they study.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Quinn blinked at the sudden light change.

"Who knows, maybe they just want to chat," that's what I was hoping at least. If I knew Puckerman, her was probably planning some weird shit.

I opened Skype and almost immediately after I logged in I got a call.

"San!" Sam said as his face appeared on our screen.

"Hey lezpez," puck smirked.

"Hey losers what's up?" I said as I pushed the office chair away and moved the love seat from the back of the room so both me and Quinn could sit in front of the computer.

"Not much, just wanted to talk because glee guys night is actually super boring since its winding down," puck shrugged his answer.

"Not that we're boring guys, of course," Sam added with a hair flip. Typical Evans/Bieber behavior.

"So lets make it fun!" Quinn suggested.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"Skype dare!"

I rolled my eyes, "Puck, that's so juvenile."

"I like the idea," Quinn said.

"Me too!" Sam said.

Puck smirked, "three against one, we're playing!"

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll start!" I thought for a couple seconds, and then got an idea. I whispered it to Quinn and she loved it.

"Puck, I dare you to shave your Mohawk."

Sam's eyes widened, and pucks moth dropped open.

"You know, or you could lose the game." I added.

"No, I never back down from a challenge. Plus I was going to do it anyway," with that he ran out if the room and returned with a shaver.

"Do it Sam."

Sam winced and plugged in the electric shaver. Minutes later we were looking at a buzz cutted Noah.

"Woah," Quinn said in shock.

"You look so much more mature," I said.

Puck rolled his eyes, "ok that was harsh, my turn. Quinn my dear, I dare you to take off one piece of clothing."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen. "Puck that's so not cool -"

Quinn cut me off, "it's ok, I can do this." She smirked and stood up.

My eyes widen even more when I realized she was taking off her sweats. Off all the clothing, why take of your pants?! It thought.

My surprise turned into understanding when I saw her take her sweats off to reveal pajama short shorts. She stuck her tongue out at puck, outsmarting him, and sat back down next to me.

The game went on like this, giving pretty good and entertaining dares. The it came back to Pucks turn.

"Ok, ok, ok. I dare you guys... To..." He paused to think about it. After a couple seconds I saw his eyes light up. This couldn't be good. "Make. Out." He said dramatically.

Sam fist pumped, "remember a full make out is at least 15 seconds."

Quinn looked at me unsure, so I leaned in to whisper something to her.

"It's ok if you don't want to, Im ok with losing."

She smiled at me, and I saw that thing in her eyes again.

"I don't want to lose, I just don't want to make out uncomfortable," she whispered back.

"I'll be fine."

We were sitting side by side in the semi-small love seat. She looked at me, and then her eyes flicked down to my lips. When I saw this, my eyes did the same thing. I looked at her lips just in time to see her lick her lips.

I looked back into her eyes and knew she was ok with it. I leaned in about an inch.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I murmured, my breath ghosting her lips.

"Yes."

She moved forward the slightest but, but left about two inches for me to cover.

I very slowly began to lean in, giving her time to back out. Again, I stopped, our lips were barely touching, grazing with each breath.

Then she leaned in, finally connecting our lips.

Oh my god, her lips were so soft, they were perfect. I had her top lip between mine and I felt her arm wrap around my neck. She began to deepen the kiss. It maybe I did, I don't know.

I felt her tongue sweet my bottom lip and then ended my mouth. The second her tongue touched mine I knew I was addicted. We began to make out, I was guessing our 15 second was up, but neither of us were stopping.

Suddenly Quinn's hand left the back of my neck. I thought she was about to pull away, but her lips never left mine.

I opened my eyes just enough to see her hang up in Sam and Puck's shocked faces. In the same movement she brought her hand back and then moved to straddle me.

I moaned quietly into her mouth as she pushed our bodies closer.  
Out tongues were battling, our teeth were biting, out lips were sucking. It was the most intoxicating kiss I had ever experienced.

She ground her hips into mine and we both moaned into each others mouths.

We pulled back to breath, and stared into each others eyes.

"Is this ok?" she asked, he lips still close to mine.

"Oh my god, it's SO ok," I said as I pulled her back into me.

This must have given her more confidence, as she put both her hands on my boobs and squoze them.

She pulled away, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked, out if breath.

"Holy fucking shit, your tits are perfect," she was staring at them, her hands still on them over my clothes.

I smirked, and pulled my shirt off. Her eyes got even wider when she saw me, clad in only a black lace bra that was very revealing.

Before I could say anything she reconnected our lips, her hands more roughly massaging my breasts.

My hands were in her hips. Moving her rhythmically against me, the feeling was intoxicating.

I felt close even though the only contact was through her shorts and my leggings. But I feel like even without that, this kiss could push me over the edge.

Quinn started to move her kissing to my neck and I took a sharp breath in as she reached my pulse point.

I wasn't sure where this was going, or how far, but I would never find out, because at that moment the door opened.

My head Snapped up and I saw kitty on her phone.

"Hey guys are you still talking to Puck and Sam? Do you think Ryder is-"

She looked up and saw us. Our faces reflected her shock as Quinn was on my lap, out hair messed up and my shirt long forgotten.

"Oh wow..." Kitty mumbled awkwardly. "Woah ok..." She then quickly turned around and closed the door.

Quinn and I looked at eachother. We were still shocked, but then we just cracked up.

"Do you think she'll tell everyone?" I asked.

Quinn shrugged. "I mean I think everyone expected it. I mean I'm bi, you just came out, we're super flirty... Even I expected it to happen."

I looked at her in surprise, "did you?"

"Well it was more that I hoped it would happen." She laughed and buried her head in my shoulder.

She got up and went to get my shirt. Before she handed it to me she leant down and placed a slow, passionate kiss on my lips.

"Santana Lopez, you..." She was talking between kisses. "Are so... Fucking... Hot..."


End file.
